


Classic(al) Interest

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Mukahi accompanies his doubles partner to a pasttime he'll probably never understand.





	Classic(al) Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-05-26 00:35am to 00:55am  
> Inspiration: A video on youtube called 'Il Volo - Grande Amore (Italy) - LIVE at Eurovision 2015 Grand Final' by 'Eurovision Song Contest'.

Gakuto sighed for the seemingly hundredth time. He really didn't want to be here. But he was, out of obligation he told himself and obligation alone. Yuushi, moron that he was, had 'found' two tickets to some classical concert or something and almost begged his doubles partner to come, not wanting to attend on his own. Gakuto hadn't seen the point - Yuushi went to these things alone all the time - but had given in when catching the really sad look in those violet eyes. Sad Yuushi really made him nervous and almost always drove him into action. And now, now he was sitting in a big auditorium, feeling completely out of place, waiting for it to end before it had even started. 

Yuushi smiled at him with a very grateful expression, making him feel even more uncertain. Finally the lights went out and the red-head settled back, resigned to wait it out. He didn't care for classical music. Never had, unless it was actually Yuushi, who played something of it on his violin when they were alone. But classical music and song? Yuushi had assured him it wasn't going to be an opera or the like but Gukuto didn't think there was much else. 'Oh please, let's just get this over with. ' After the first few notes however, Gakuto decided that it wasn't as bad as he had assumed and chanced a look at the stage before letting it roam the room, coming to rest on his doubles partner and couldn't leave again. The tensai's eyes were glued to the stage, open but obviously far away. His body seemed relaxed but Gakuto knew otherwise. He could see it. Yuushi himself was completely oblivious to the world, eyes bright with an eerie light Gakuto had never seen before. Now that he concentrated however, he could also see that Yuushi was not sitting still, he was swaying with the music, ever so slightly. He was enjoying this. Enjoying it much more than anything Gakuto had ever seen him with. He was beautiful. So beautiful that, for a second, it took Gakuto's breath away. 

When it was over and the 'old' Yuushi had returned, Gakuto decided to not say anything, secretly loving this tightly locked away side the tensai had unconsciously shown. On their way out however, the acrobat spotted a small leaflet, seemingly forgotten. He claimed it with one swift movement, grinning to himself when his doubles partner didn't even notice. Seemed like Oshitari Yuushi was in for another pair of tickets conveniently lying around in an abandoned classroom next month. Gakuto couldn't wait.


End file.
